


I Don’t Slice My Feelings For You

by Glacy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacy/pseuds/Glacy
Summary: Emil asks Michele out. Everything seems to be going well except for Michele's sometimes strange behaviour...





	I Don’t Slice My Feelings For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shizuka_Kuroko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuka_Kuroko/gifts).



> This was written as a part of the Emimike Exchange 2017. I tried to do some fluff for the lovely Sofia. I tried.  
> (also my beta readers are all on vacation. Or just done with me and editing my stuff. So feel free to point out any mistakes you encounter, I'll apreciate it greatly.)

Emil took a deep breath. Alright. It’s going to be alright.

“Mickey, let’s go on a date!” he blurred out.

“What?” the Italian turned toward him slowly. A piece of apple was sticking out of his lips, his eyebrows frowning. The sun was playing on his skin, as the wind swung the branches above them.

“A date. With me,” Emil stuck out his chin proudly, no trace of jitters on his face.

“Emil, you do realize we are both guys?”

“Yes,” Emil confirmed without hesitation.

“And you do know what the concept of a date means, right?”

“Completely.”

“And you still want to go on a date with me,” Michele’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes.”

“You like me?”

“Very much, yes,” Emil felt blood running to his cheeks.

Michele nodded. Then took another piece of apple from his lunch box. Looked at it as if the fruit held all the answers. He caught Emil’s gaze.

“Fine,” he said.

“You will go out with me?” Emil sprang to his feet from excitement.

“Sure.”

It may have been just a trick of light, but Emil would swear Michele was smiling. Warmth filled his chest.

“What about going to the bistro at the riverbank?” he suggested.

Michele’s back straightened. “Uhm, what?”

“It looks really nice during sunset, there are tables with direct view of the river and,” Emil shifted his weight from one leg to the other, “it’s pretty romantic.”

“No, I definitely don’t think so,” Michele said, standing up.

“So how about the cinema and dinner afterwards?”

“Not really into that,” Michele declined and started to walk toward the school building.

“There is supposed to be a food festival in like a week or so…”

Michele shook his head. “Not interested.”

“Where would you like to go?” Emil asked, rushing after him.

“I don’t know,” was the answer, almost lost in the wave of chatter around them as they stepped into the building.

“Well, then think about it. And tell me when you figure it out,” Emil winked at him. He felt as if he’d just swallowed the sun.

“Sure,” Michele nodded, not even looking up and striding into the chemistry classroom. Emil refused to let his excitement die down, looked at Michele idly sitting at his desk and then went to his own class. He got the boy he was crushing on for more than half a year, to go out with him! This day couldn’t go any better.

***

“So… what do you think?” Emil looked at Michele expectantly. One of his arms was resting behind Michele on the couch’s backrest.

“It was good,” Michele admitted, “I haven’t expected it, but it was good.”

“I know, right? And the music was excellent!” Emil beamed with joy. He knew Mickey would enjoy the new _Power Rangers_.

“The yellow ranger was pretty cool.”

“Oh yes, Trini! And the scene with the train? It was so…” Emil couldn’t find the right word.

“Spectacular?”

“Awesome!”

Michele smiled. The corners of his mouth were naturally curved down, so every time he smiled – and Emil would swear he remembered every time he did – it brightened his whole face. Michele wasn’t one of those who would put on a façade, who would fake smiles and pretend to be nice. Michele was real, maybe too real some would argue, but Emil loved that about him.

He slowly raised his hand and touched Michele’s cheek. The Crispino closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“So,” Emil said as softly as he could manage, “do you think we could go out? Like _out_?”

“You think you get to be seen with me just because this indoor date was quite decent?” Michele raised his eyebrows.

“I think it was way more than decent.”

“Then go out with yourself, Mr. Nekola, don’t let me stop you,” Michele pulled away teasingly.

“Well,” Emil rubbed his stubble, “I am very good looking…”

“Said no one ever.”

“You said it!” Emil opposed.

Michele seemed about to choke. “What?! No I certainly did not!”

“You did,” Emil leaned toward him, almost touching noses with him, “In your head.”

“Rubbish,” Michele spluttered, staring right into Emil’s eyes.

Emil licked his lips.

“So,” he said again, “will you go out with me?”

Michele jerked his head. “Do you feel worthy?”

“Absolutely.”

Michele giggled and Emil wished to listen to no other sound for the rest of his life. He wanted to make Michele smile.

“Oh, I just remembered!” he jumped up, struck by a sudden recollection and rushed to the kitchen. Michele followed him with a raised eyebrow and a lazy swing to his hips.

“I decided to help mom bake yesterday and I think it turned out pretty great, but of course it’s probably not all that good, like, your parents own a bakery, but…”

Emil cut himself off. He was tempted to taste the sweet-smelling pie right after they took it out of the oven, but decided to wait for Michele.

“I actually… it looks… nice,” the Crispino said a little worryingly.

“Does it? Here, let me slice it...” Emil brought all his attention to cutting the pie evenly so he haven’t noticed Michele’s footsteps.

“Here you go!” he turned with a smile on his face and was met by the empty kitchen. A slam of the door told him his guest’s just left.

***

“Mickey, let’s go and see the giraffes first!”

“No. We will go around the reptiles, the canine predators, to the odd-toed animals and then we will get to the giraffes,” Michele traced their rout on the fold up map they’ve got at the entrance of the zoo.

“You are so organized,” Emil admired him.

“I am practical,” Michele snorted and looked at the map once again, planning out the rest of their trip. Emil let him talk, watching his focused expression, a small wrinkle formed between his eyebrows. Michele had excellent eyebrows. Emil often wondered if he plucked them or if they were perfect naturally.

“… so we end up right at the exit,” Michele finished, bringing his gaze at Emil.

“Sounds great,” the blond man assured him. He trusted Michele to plan everything out flawlessly.

That belief turned out wrong after two hours. Emil was starving and no stop for even a quick snack was in Michele’s plan. His stomach rumbled.

“Mickey, please, let’s get something to eat,” he begged, tugging on the other man’s sleeve as they passed a food stand.

“No, we have to see the west part of the zoo now!”

“We can do that with full stomachs,” Emil tried to persuade him.

“I am not hungry,” Michele jerked his head.

“ _How?_ ” the other man marvelled.

“I had breakfast.”

“But that was like three hours ago,” Emil objected.

“I just want to eat after we get out of here,” Michele stated, folding his arms.

“I won’t take long, let’s just stop by the stand, I can even eat on the hoof.”

“No!”

There was more outrage in Michele’s voice than anger as Emil strode toward the nearby stand.

Emil loved Michele and he would bring the sky to his knees if the Crispino asked. But the constant feeling of hunger occupied his mind and he was fed up with it. He was here on a date with Michele, not his rumbling stomach.

“One hotdog, please,” he ordered, taking out his wallet.

“Emil,” Michele appeared beside him, his voice bearing a tone Emil hadn’t heard before. It sounded almost like a plea.

“Do you want one too? I bet you need one, you must be hungry as well,” Emil decided and glanced at the menu, “How about the Wiener Special?

“No!” Michele yelled and grabbed Emil’s wrist, dragging him away from the stand. It could have been like a ship trying to pull an iceberg, but Emil let Michele guide him to a nearby bench, right in front of a coypu pen.

They set there. Michele let go of Emil’s hand and instead clenched his fists. Emil looked at the coypus. Then he softly rubbed Michele’s forearm with his finger.

“Hey…” he said, giving Michele space. He didn’t understand what was going on, but had no wish to pressure him.

Michele pressed his lips together and exhaled.

“I can’t stand it.”

“What exactly?” Emil asked, concerned. He leaned down to see Michele’s lowered face.

“I…” Michele took a deep breath, “I am vegan, Emil.”

The blond man waited for a gruesome confession, a dark secret, anything, to follow. Nothing came.

“Okay?”

“No, not okay!” Michele jerked up suddenly, “You can’t even take me to any restaurant you like and I can’t stand to think that my boyfriend is a heartless bastard who ruins not only this planet but also his own body by eating the… are you even listening?”

“Uhm, have you just called me your boyfriend?” Emil asked, eyes wide.

“Have I?”

“I think so.”

“Oh.”

They looked at each other. Emil was getting drunk on Michele’s unique eye colour. Exactly like violets.

“I have a PowerPoint presentation about meat industry, are you willing to go through it with me?” Michele murmured in one breath.

“Yes, I am,” the blond man stated without hesitation.

“I think I love you, Emil Nekola,” Michele confessed and his voice broke. He wanted to say something more, but Emil leaned toward him. Their lips brushed, touching in little sweet motions. Emil placed a hand into Michele’s hair and deepened their kiss. Michele huffed into his mouth and pulled away, scowling at Emil’s cheeky grin.

“Were you afraid to tell me you are vegan?”

“People see us as bitter creatures that want to limit their dietary choices,” Michele explained.

“And are you?”

“Bitter? Definitely. But what I do or do not eat has nothing to do with it.”

“Oh, Mickey,” Emil sighed, drowning once again in his eyes, “I’d want to spend the rest of my life with you even if you were a Godzilla.”

“Even if I magically turned into a coypu?” Michele raised his eyebrows. These perfect eyebrows created by God himself.

“Especially then.”

“You are weird,” Michele shook his head, the corners of his mouth raised in a smile.

“And yet you love me,” Emil teased him.

“Shut up,” Michele grunted and kissed him. And Emil knew he never wanted to leave this man.

**Author's Note:**

> So... do you think Michele will convert Emil to veganism?


End file.
